The Blind Rainbow Soul
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Frisk freed the monsters three years ago from the Underground and they've all persevered through the troubles they've had to face, but think no one will see them as people instead of monsters. Can a blind woman change that?
1. Three Years Later

**This story came to me and I just couldn't get it out of my head. :)**

 **Undertale belongs to Toby Fox. I only own Rachel. This story is Post Game-Pacifist route and takes place three years after the monsters have been freed, so Frisk is now thirteen years old and she stayed with Toriel.**

 **Now, this is a Sans X OC pairing, just to let you all know. Also, please be gentle in the reviews. While this isn't my first Undertale story, it's my first Undertale chapter story.**

 **Now, without further ado, on with the story! :)**

* * *

 **The Blind Rainbow Soul**

 **Chapter 1: Three years later…**

Sans glanced out the window of the house that Toriel and Asgore had managed to find and bought for them all to live in. It was a huge mansion that could have easily fit four families as it had four kitchens, ten bathrooms, and about twenty bedrooms along with lots of other rooms for dining rooms, living rooms, and such.

Frisk, who had just returned home from school, when over to her dunkle and he turned to her. "Three years sure has gone fast," he said.

She nodded. "Did Mom and Dad have any luck with that meeting earlier today?" She asked.

Sans gave a small hum. "Define 'luck'," he said somewhat wryly.

Frisk's face fell. "More trouble?" She asked.

"Yes and no," said Sans. "They managed to make some leeway, but have a lot of paperwork to go over again."

The young girl's face hardened. "Why are some people so thick-headed?" She asked.

Sans shrugged. "Guess you could say that the way the _bones_ roll," he said.

She giggled at that. "Or that's just the _bones of the matter?"_ She said.

The hoodie-wearing skeleton chuckled in amusement, ruffling her hair. "School go alright, today?" He asked.

She nodded. "I got a couple tests back and aced them and took my math test today," she said.

"How do you think you did?"

"I think I did good," she said. "Oh, and get this. One of the mean girls in my classroom got caught passing notes to the others in class."

Sans chuckled. "What happened after that?" He asked.

"Well, the teacher was shocked at what the note said and she instantly suspended the girl for a week," Frisk said, giggling. "We were all shocked when she read the note out loud."

The skeleton cocked an eye ridge. "What did the note say?" He asked.

She leaned close to where his ear would be and whispered it. Sans' eyes became wide and his jaw literally dropped to the floor. "No wonder the teacher suspended her on the spot," he said.

"Yeah, it was really bad," said Frisk. "The guys in the classroom all turned a bright red and sunk in their seats, trying to bury themselves in their assignments."

Sans chuckled a little. "Still, gotta feel bad for them," he said. "That was really mean of her to say about them."

"You should have seen the note she wrote last week on the chalkboard," said the brown-haired girl. "She wrote some really bad things about monsters and the teacher called her out for it and made her apologize to the whole classroom, the principal, and to Aunt Alphys and Aunt Undyne."

He nodded. "Well, that explains why Alphys wanted to see about being a tutor at the school and why Undyne was putting together a gathering with some of the police department where she works to talk to the kids about bullying," he said.

Frisk smiled. Alphys had become a scientist on the surface and had been looking for a way to teach others about science and tutoring sounded like the perfect thing and Undyne had gotten a job in the police force after helping the police catch some wanted criminals, even catching one that was on the U.S. Marshall's list. That had impressed the authorities and while she did tone her eagerness down a bit, she tirelessly examined every clue and would find the criminals and would allow her partners to arrest the criminals, only stepping in to knock down the criminals if necessary.

Despite this and Asgore and Toriel working with the government, it was slow going for the monsters to be accepted and welcomed, and there were some hate groups, but the monsters continued to reach out and help, hoping that good deeds would eventually ease the tensions, but it was still slow going.

Frisk then felt her stomach growl. "Hey, Dunkle Sans, can we go to Grillby's?" She asked hopefully.

He chuckled. "You read my mind, kiddo," he said. "Come on, before Papyrus _chews us out_ for going there."

She giggled. "How's he doing with the cooking lessons?" She asked.

"He's doing a bit better, but honestly, very few things beat a burger and fries from Grillby."

"True," Frisk agreed as they headed out to the fire monster's restaurant.

* * *

 **The plot begins to thicken a bit in the next chapter, so stay tuned! :)**

 **And please leave a review, but no flames! Constructive criticism is welcomed.**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	2. A Watcher

**Chapter 2: A Watcher**

Grillby's was semi-full that afternoon when Sans and Frisk arrived, seeing the fire bartender showing some customers to a table and handing them menus before turning to greet the two. Frisk gave him a big hug, which he returned and gently pinched the left side of her face, making her smile as he led them to the bar. "The usual?" He asked.

"Actually, how about that new special you mentioned the other day?" Sans asked.

Frisk nodded, to which Grillby nodded and went to make their orders. "Looks like Grillby has a lot of customers today," said the young girl.

Sans nodded. "That's good," he said. "Looks like _word-of-mouth_ is the best for restaurants."

Frisk giggled. "Maybe _food-of-mouth_ instead?" She asked.

He chuckled and then paused a moment, feeling like he was being watched. He turned in his seat to look around, seeing the usual monsters that came to eat at Grillby's and the human customers that were trying the fire bartender's food for the first time and apparently liking it.

Except for one person. A young woman was staring at him with eyes that were an icy blue color and long golden blonde hair. While she was staring at him, her hands were moving on a flat surface that was on the table in front of her. It looked like a large phone and he looked at Frisk. "Hey, kiddo, take a look behind me at that lady staring at me and tell me what that thing is she's working on," he said.

Frisk did so and found the woman Sans meant and then looked at the device he meant. "Oh, she's working on a tablet," she said. "It's like a laptop without the physical keyboard."

Sans glanced back. "So, it's like my phone, only a bit bigger?" He asked.

She nodded. "Right," she said before glancing back. "Why is she staring at you though?"

"I don't know," he said. "She's not even looking down at her tablet while she's working on it."

Frisk then saw the woman glance around. "She's glancing around now," she said.

Grillby then came out with several orders, delivering the ones that had been waiting for a little bit before delivering Sans' and Frisk's orders. "Hey, Grillbz," Sans said. "What's the deal with that lady over there?"

Grillby glanced up. "Who do you speak of?" He asked.

"The lady wearing black slacks and blue shirt."

The fire monster glanced up and saw the woman looking right at him. "Ah, her," he said with a smile. "She's just one of the customers."

"A customer who stares at monsters?" Sans asked.

"She does that to me too sometimes," Grillby explained. "But her eyes never move. Instead, she moves her head."

Frisk cocked her head to the side. "You mean, like she can't move her eyes alone?" She asked.

"It seems that way," said the fire monster, glancing back at the woman. "But it seems like her gaze is far away."

Sans glanced back and saw what Grillby meant. The woman's eyes did seem blank, despite the intense staring. "Huh, yeah. She does seem _lost in thought,"_ he said.

Frisk looked at the bartender. "Does she order anything while she here?" She asked curiously.

"Every lunch and dinner," he answered. "She's been coming here for about a month now and eats both lunch and dinner here, but other than that, she's always working on her tablet."

Sans again noticed how the woman didn't once look down at what she was doing. "Wonder why she's not glancing down at her work?" He said.

"Perhaps she's worked on it for so long that she automatically knows how to work on it without looking and automatically knows where all the apps are and their function," Grillby said. "I actually bought myself a tablet and have found it quite useful in taking orders, especially when I have a large party that comes in for dinner now and then."

"Well, looks like your _ketching up_ on technology, eh?" Sans asked, winking as he lifted up the ketchup bottle in a toast. Frisk giggled as Grillby shook his head.

"I've heard that one too many times," he said.

After the meal, Sans surprised Grillby by paying for it instead of putting it on his tab and he and Frisk walked out, noticing the young woman turned her head as they walked by her, but her hands still didn't stop moving. When they exited the restaurant, Sans glanced back at the woman, seeing her staring at Grillby again it seemed. Frisk noticed. "Maybe she's a reporter," she said.

"In plainclothes?" Sans asked.

Frisk shrugged at that and as they walked home, the skeleton mulled the situation, thinking about how the woman didn't look at her tablet once and he was finding it very hard to believe that she had been working on it for so long that she knew exactly what app she was tapping without looking, but he kept that thought to himself.

Maybe she was just as Grillby said she was: a customer. A customer with blue eyes that he couldn't seem to stop thinking about.

* * *

 **Wow! I'm so stunned that this story got four reviews in the first chapter! I'm super excited about this story now.**

 **TabbyCat: That was a good one. ;) Also, to answer your question, since Frisk has called Sans 'dunkle' for so long, it's just always stuck and he now leans more towards the role of uncle, but just like Asgore, if he needs to go into Protective Daddy Mode, he'll do so. Thank you again. I will do my best to stay determined. :)**

 **anastasiawoolf448: I'm not offended at all. Thank you so much for your kind constructive criticism. I will try to work on that. Glad you like it so far! :)**

 **TheTealWitch: Thank you! Glad you like it so far! :)**

 **newbienovelistRD: Thank you! There's more coming! ;)**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames! Constructive criticism is welcomed.**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	3. A New Waitress

**Chapter 3: A New Waitress**

Grillby glanced around the restaurant and sighed. "I think that was one of the biggest lunch rushes I've ever had," he said as he set to cleaning up.

"Excuse me?"

At the polite inquiry, the fire monster turned around and was met with a very familiar face. It was the young woman who had been coming to the restaurant for quite a few months now and the first thing he noticed was how she was dressed. She was wearing a white button-up dress shirt, black slacks, and black flats and her hair was done back neatly in a French braid. He blinked a moment before gently clearing his throat. "Yes? How may I help you, Miss?" He asked.

"My name is Rachel," she said. "I was wondering if you were looking for someone to waitress here."

That surprised him a bit as he had been considering putting a 'Help Wanted' sign up, but had been unsure if anyone would be interested. He again glanced at her attire and noted she had her tablet with her and it was under her arm in a professional manner. He was impressed so far. "Have you waitressed before?" He asked curiously.

"No, I haven't," Rachel answered honestly. "But I'm not afraid to learn and I'm not afraid to get my hands dirty."

Well, he decided it was only fair to at least give her a chance. "Well, why don't we do a test run?" He suggested. "We have a couple hours before the dinner rush."

Rachel smiled. "I'm ready," she said.

One hour later, the restaurant was ready and Rachel was currently getting silverware and napkins ready for the tables while Grillby watched her. She was an efficient worker and hadn't missed one table in the cleanup and had rapidly learned how to get the silverware and napkins ready. Once she finished that, she set about doing the dishes, something the fire monster was actually grateful for and by the time the first dinner guests started to come in, the dishes were finished and dried, ready for orders.

Grillby next had Rachel shadow him while he took orders and noted how she watched him very closely and attentively and then handling the customers' drinks while he prepared their orders and she helped him deliver the orders. "Okay, do you feel confident to try waiting on a table on your own?" He asked her.

"Yes, sir," she said confidently as they heard the door open. She at once went to that table, greeting the customers warmly and taking their order, delivering it to Grillby, who watched her as he prepared the order, calling out when the order was ready, to which Rachel took and delivered before checking on the other customers that Grillby had helped earlier.

"Well, she's so far passing the test with flying colors, as humans say," he said to himself.

Muffet, who had come in to grab a drink after work, noticed Rachel and grew curious. "Grillby, who is that?" She asked.

"That is Rachel," he said. "She's trying out to be a waitress here."

"Oh?" Muffet said in surprise. "How is she doing so far?"

"Well, she's doing alright, considering she's never done waitressing before."

Rachel then came up to them. "Grillby, the customers who ordered the house special were wondering if you could whip up some more for them to take home," she said. "They have a sick relative who they believe will enjoy it."

He nodded. "Thank you, Rachel," he said. "Please tell them I will have it out soon."

She nodded and did so. "Well, she's definitely compassionate," said Muffet.

"How can you tell?" Grillby asked.

"She doesn't flinch when the monsters call her over or when they come in," said the spider. "And from her tone of voice, she's very polite. And how she's dressed. She dressed properly for work."

"I was equally impressed by her attire when she walked in," he admitted as they saw Rachel walking back up to them.

"Okay, two tables asked for four house specials and a third asked for an order of chili, an order of nachos, and a grilled cheese sandwich with fries," she said.

Grillby smiled. "Well done," he said. "I shall have those right out."

Muffet smiled as she watched the exchange, intrigued that this human was so at ease and it seemed her calm demeanor was helping the wary human customers to relax and enjoy the restaurant's atmosphere. "Good," she said to herself. "She's doing rather well."

Rachel moved about efficiently, taking orders, wiping down tables, and prepping them for the next customers. Grillby noticed he felt less stressed and noticed a few customers coming up to him. "Yes? How may I help you?" He asked.

"That new girl is really nice," said one of the dog guards.

"She's very polite," said another monster.

"And quick and a hard worker," said a human man there with his family. "She also has a very good memory."

The compliments made Grillby smile. "I'm glad you like her," he said. "I'm considering hiring her."

"You should," said the male that had spoken. "And maybe a tip jar for her."

The others nodded, setting down tips on the counter, which Grillby put in a tip jar that he'd give Rachel when they closed up for the night. Muffet finished her drink and bid the fire monster farewell. "If those compliments are anything to go by, this girl is worth keeping on your staff," she said.

Nodding, the bartender noticed how there were only a few customers now as it was getting near time to close and Rachel had already cleared the empty tables. After the few customers had finished and paid, she cleared those tables too while Grillby swept the floors and mopped. When he finished, he found her in the kitchen washing up the last of the dishes. "Well, you did well this evening," he said. "You're hired."

Shock came over Rachel's face before she smiled and tears came to her eyes before she surprised Grillby by hugging him. "Thank you so much," she said gratefully.

He returned the hug with a smile. "You're welcome," he said. "You can come in at one o'clock tomorrow and for a while for training until you feel confident to do the tasks without me hovering over you. Alright?"

"Sounds good to me," she said.

He nodded. "Oh, and before I forget, I set up a tip jar and it's quite full of tips for you," he said, gathering up the money and handing it to her.

She was surprised. "Really?" She asked. "Wow. I…didn't expect that."

"Everyone was impressed by your efficiency and recommended that I hire you," he said.

She smiled. "Thank you, Grillby," she said.

"You're welcome, Rachel," he said warmly as they locked up the restaurant for the night. "See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow," she said before walking to her home and heading inside, placing the money she had earned in tips in a machine that sorted the money and placed it in marked pouches. Pleased with herself, Rachel paid some bills that she had, smiling as she eagerly looked forward to the next day.

* * *

 **Well, the mystery girl now has a name and she is now working for Grillby. Next chapter: Rachel meets Grillby's number one customer: Sans.**

 **EmeraldMoonGreen: The note mentioned in chapter one had some very nasty things written in it about the monsters, which was why Frisk spoke with the teacher about how she felt living with the monsters. :)**

 **newbienovelistRD: Sure looks that way, doesn't it? ;)**

 **TabbyCat: Oh, you can bet Alphys will make it official when she finds out. :) And thank you. I'm glad you liked how I made her mysterious. :) And I will stay determined. :)**

 **Myra the Dovahkiin: Thank you! I'm glad you like it so far! :)**

 **scarlettravencrove: Thank you! And don't worry, this story will be continued to the end. :)**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	4. Meeting

**Chapter 4: Meeting**

Rachel tied on her apron and checked to make sure everything was set for the lunch crowd. She had been working at Grillby's for about eight days now and was ready for the crowds. Grillby had pretty much stepped back now and let her handle the orders and delivering them while he cooked and spoke with customers who most of the time had compliments for the blonde girl. He was happy to see that his customers were liking her. Even Muffet liked Rachel, who now had it memorized as to what time the spider monster came in and exactly what she wanted to drink.

Another thing many of them learned was that Rachel was a hugger and always greeted everyone warmly with a hug, even newcomers got hugs from her. Grillby remembered the day before when Undyne and Alphys had come in and Rachel had greeted them, hugging the fish monster, who had been shocked, but then returned the hug with almost all her strength, something that to the fire monster's relief Rachel hadn't minded, but instead had complimented Undyne on her work as a police officer, which made Undyne instantly like her, to everyone's surprise. Alphys had stuttered her name out nervously, but calmed down when Rachel hugged her, congratulating the scientist on receiving the research grant she had been awarded the other day. After that, Alphys hadn't even stuttered once for the rest of the day, as if someone had taken away her nervousness.

Grillby had then been both surprised and impressed when Rachel greeted the former rulers of the Underground cordially and addressing them as 'Sir Asgore' and 'Lady Toriel', as the two decided they no longer wished to be called by the titles of King and Queen. The two had been equally impressed and Asgore had even said that he was happy to see there were more humans like his daughter Frisk and he asked Grillby how Rachel had come to work for him and the fire monster had told him about how the girl had been a customer before asking for a job and he so far wasn't regretting his choice to hire her.

"Uncle Grillby!"

Turning with a smile, the bartender scooped up the teenager into a warm hug. "I was wondering where my favorite niece might be," he said as he then saw Sans and Papyrus coming up. "How did you and Sans convince Papyrus to come?"

"We told him you now had spaghetti on the menu," Frisk said. "And he's eager to try it."

"He's in for a treat then," said Rachel, who had come up to them after hearing Frisk's explanation and hearing the door to the restaurant open. "Grillby makes some mean spaghetti."

Frisk giggled at that. "Let's see if I can convince Uncle Pap to eat with us," she said, hurrying back to the two skeletons.

Rachel looked a bit confused, but decided to hold back the question on her tongue as she checked on the other customers before going over to the two skeleton monsters and the young girl. "How are you all today?" She asked pleasantly.

Sans looked up and now understood what humans meant by doing a double take. He stared at the young woman, who's icy blue eyes were mesmerizing up close and her outfit suggested that she was the waitress. "We are good, thank you, Miss…?" Papyrus began to politely answer, but then realized he didn't know the woman's name.

She smiled. "Rachel," she said politely. "And you?"

"I am the Great Papyrus!" He exclaimed happily. "I must say you are one of the nicest humans I've met."

"Thank you," Rachel said, blushing a little from the compliment. "What can I get you all to drink?"

"Sweet tea, please," Papyrus said.

"A milkshake, please," Frisk said.

The woman nodded and then smiled at Sans. "A bottle of ketchup, right?" She asked.

That startled him out of his stupor. "How did you know that?" He asked her.

"I've seen you order it before," she said with a smile. "And don't worry, I don't judge, considering I like honey mustard."

With a wink, she headed off to get their drinks and Papyrus smiled. "I like her. She's really nice," he said.

"Mom and Dad liked her too, which is why I wanted to come meet her today," said Frisk. "I wanted to thank her for being so nice to my parents."

Just then, Rachel came out with the drinks and the ketchup, coming around the counter and handing Frisk her milkshake, to which the young girl thanked her and thanked her for being nice to her parents. "Sir Asgore and Lady Toriel are your folks?" Rachel asked in surprise. "Well, I'll be. You're the child that freed the monster race."

Frisk suddenly felt a bit afraid of how Rachel perceived that. "Yes, I am," she said, her voice going small, but her fear vanished when the older woman hugged her warmly.

"Then I should be saying 'thank you' to you, hon," she said. "I wouldn't have my job here if it wasn't for you."

Sans, who had been watching Rachel's reactions like a hawk, now watched as she placed the sweet tea in front of Papyrus. "Are you Undyne's friend, by chance?" She asked him.

"Why, yes, I am," Papyrus said. "You know her?"

"I met her and Alphys the other day," Rachel said. "And from what Undyne told me, congratulations are in order. She told me you got accepted into the cooking program the local college is teaching."

"Yes, I did," the tall skeleton said. "I'm really excited about it and I hope I'll do well."

"Congratulations," the woman said. "And don't worry. With your positive attitude and awesome personality, I'm sure you'll do great."

Beaming at the compliment, Papyrus hugged her and she instantly returned it. "Thank you, Rachel," he said. "That is one of the nicest things a human I've just met has ever said to me."

She smiled and turned to Sans, placing the bottle of ketchup in front of him. "I know what you order, but I'm afraid I don't know your name," she said with a smile.

Smirking, he chuckled. "Sans," he said, holding out his right hand. "Older skeleton brother of Papyrus."

Rachel's smile still stayed in place before she looked a bit sheepish. "Oh, I'm sorry," she said apologetically. "I shake with my left hand. Kind of one of my quirks."

Sans was a bit confused and trying not to give away what he had been up to, but he had no time to correct his action, so he extended his left hand and she shook his hand before her smile grew and she leaned a bit closer to him. "I heard the whoopee cushion in your right hand," she whispered to him.

His eyes widened at that. "How?" He asked.

She shrugged. "My hearing's always been really sharp," she admitted.

Seeing the opportunity, the skeleton snatched it. "I hope it'll always… _b sharp,"_ he said, imitating a bugle horn.

Papyrus didn't even have a chance to scold Sans for the pun because both Rachel and Frisk were laughing hard and after a moment, the woman's ice blue eyes caught Sans' eyes and he noticed they were sparkling and he gasped silently, mesmerized again. "That's…actually one of the nicest compliments I've ever received from a guy," she said. "Thank you."

Oh, Sans felt his heart beat hard now. "You're welcome," he said. "You deserve nice compliments, since you're _on a roll_ here."

Papyrus had covered his earholes, but he was watching as Rachel giggled, a blush becoming prominent on her face. "Oh, I think you're trying to _butter me up,"_ she said sweetly.

He grinned back. "Maybe because of all your _sweet talk_ ," he said, unable to take his eyes off her now as her blush colored her face prettily and her eyes were sparkling much brighter now. "Wow, your eyes are beautiful."

He suddenly clapped a hand to his mouth, blushing bright as he hadn't meant for that to slip, but he felt her hug him. "Thank you," she said. "It's rare to receive compliments from a true gentleman."

The bell at the door ran and she politely excused herself, gracefully moving across the floor to tend to her customers and then deliver the orders that Grillby handed to her as she came up to the counter between the bar and the kitchen.

As the three were eating their orders, Sans kept watching Rachel, seeing her effectively deliver orders and checking on customers, cleaning tables and getting them ready again. His eyes were glued on her as his heart continued to beat harder as she moved around doing her chores and her job and then coming over to check on them. The short skeleton's smile grew when she asked him if he needed anything else and he ordered another bottle of ketchup, which she delivered with a smile. When they were ready to head out, Sans surprised his brother and niece by paying for it and before they left, Papyrus and Frisk hugged Rachel, who thanked them and returned the hugs and when he hugged her, he slipped a ten into one of her apron pockets. "Keep smiling," he whispered to her. "You're a keeper."

She blushed again. "Thank you, Sans," she said, smiling as she went to take an order that had just arrived.

Outside the restaurant, Sans smiled. "She's a good human," he said.

A good human with eyes that he could stare into all day and he could still hear her laugh. His heart was now really pounding. _Is this what humans mean about falling head over heels in love?_ He asked himself. _Cause I feel like I've got to see her again._

* * *

 **Ooooooh! Love's in the air! :)**

 **Myra the Dovahkiin: Thank you! Glad you like it so far. :)**

 **scarlettravencrove: Thank you! :)**

 **TabbyCat: Yes, the ship is sailing! :) It is now official. :) Glad you like it so far. And thank you! I will stay determined. :)**

 **newbienovelistRD: Thank you, Amiga! Was it a 'hoo-ooo-oot?' *owl wink* ;)**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	5. Suspicions

**Chapter 5: Suspicions**

Sans sat at his usual place at the bar, alone today as Papyrus and Undyne had taken Frisk to the movies and were going to go bowling later. He saw Rachel come up to him and she smiled at him, but it looked a bit strained, something that he almost didn't pick up right away. "Hi, Sans," she said, placing a bottle of ketchup in front of him. "The usual today?"

"You got it," he said with a grin and watched her head away. He had been watching her for a week now and while he wouldn't admit it, he liked to watch her, even if she was just sitting down taking a small break. She had smiled at him the other day and asked him what he was staring at and he blushed, mumbling quietly, perking up when he heard her giggle softly before she rubbed his arm gently. That gesture really got his heart pounding and he just couldn't stop thinking about her. Even when he was at his job, he thought about her, which helped him to get his work done faster. He knew his boss and his brother noticed, but no one commented, to his relief.

He now watched Rachel take an order and then noticed her tap her left ear. He had seen her do it before now and then, but now seeing her do it almost constantly now caught his attention and he focused his gaze more on her, especially when she brought out her tablet and set it on the counter, messing with it quickly, looking a bit panicked before putting it away and taking a deep breath, placing one hand on the counter and sliding it along as she walked around to grab the platter and deliver the orders.

This behavior seemed very odd to him, and Sans continued to watch her as she seemed to be having a little bit of trouble and looked like she was struggling to do her job. Now, he knew she had only been a waitress at the restaurant for about a month, but she had handled crowds before just fine. He watched her again tap her ear before she grabbed some more orders and delivered them, checking on the other customers and wiping down the empty tables, and he again noticed how her hands were feeling around and he fell into thought.

 _Maybe she's just a bit tired,_ he thought to himself. _She has been working hard. So maybe she's just trying to make sure she doesn't miss anything in her tiredness._

But he noticed how she kept feeling around with her hands and she also seemed greatly relieved when the rush was over and a few customers drifted in. Sans turned back to his food, but kept a careful eye on Rachel, who suddenly seemed to almost have a panic attack before she took a deep breath. "Grillby, how do you work the coffee machine?" She asked curiously.

The fire bartender looked around the corner. "Push the green button," he said and moved back into the kitchen.

Rachel bit her lip as she tried to figure out where the green button was, something that Sans noticed and he began to get a suspicious feeling about why Rachel was suddenly acting like this and he decided to test that theory. "Second button down from your right hand," he said in a very soft whisper, watching her closely now.

The blonde girl turned her head slightly to the right before her right hand moved as he directed to press the green button without her looking and she looked relieved, gathering a couple mugs and making the coffee before delivering it to the customers, again using the counter so that she didn't trip. The joke-loving skeleton now believed his theory was right on the mark and his suspicions were being further proven correct when Rachel continued to feel around for things, moving her head only a little and when her break came up, she settled down in one of the far booths, taking out her tablet and messing around on it, looking straight in front of her and taking some deep breaths. Sans also noticed how she didn't order anything to eat, which was surprising considering that she usually had something to eat on her break.

Rachel heard one of the customers get up and she immediately headed for the register, smiling at them and thanking them for coming. "Have a nice day," she said politely before they headed out and she grabbed a washrag and washed down the table the customers had been at and gathered up the dishes, slipping the tip money into her apron pocket and delivering the dishes to the sink and washing them before hearing her waterproof watch beep softly four times, indicating it was four o'clock, which was the end of her shift and she finished up the dishes and made sure all the tables were washed, cleared, and set for the dinner crowd, which Grillby told her wasn't that big on Wednesday nights, so he was letting her go home early as she had come in before noontime that day. "Grillby, what time would you like me to come in tomorrow?" She asked him as she untied her apron and hung it over her arm before grabbing her tote bag.

"One o'clock tomorrow," Grillby answered kindly. "You have a good night, Rachel."

"Thank you, Grillby, you too," she said and hugged him before going to head for the door.

"Hey, Rach," Sans called to her gently.

She turned to him. "Yes, Sans?" She asked curiously.

"Don't forget your tablet. You left it on the table when you got up from your break," he said.

Rachel quickly felt in her bag and realized he was right. "Oh, goodness, thank you, Sans," she said in relief, going over and grabbing her tablet after feeling around a little for it. "I didn't realize I had forgotten it."

"No sweat," Sans said with a smile.

Rachel then left and the skeleton saw the restaurant was empty and turned to Grillby, who had just finished washing up some pans and drying them to be ready for the dinner patrons that evening. "Hey, Grillbz," said Sans. "Can we talk for a moment?"

The fire monster came out and sat beside his friend. "Of course, Sans," he said. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, but there's something I've noticed and I think you should know about it, cause something tells me she didn't tell you," said the skeleton.

Grillby looked confused. "Who didn't tell me what?" He asked.

Sans took a deep breath. "Grillby, have you noticed that Rachel has been feeling around for stuff?" He asked. "Almost like she can't see it?"

The bartender shook his head. "No, I hadn't," he said. "What exactly are you driving at?"

"I noticed how she would run her hand along to counter, using it to find her way behind it," the joke-loving skeleton said. "And earlier, when she asked you about the coffee, even though she was looking right at the green button, she didn't press it until I whispered it to her where it was."

Grillby looked even more confused by this and Sans demonstrated by snapping his fingers and teleporting next to the coffee machine. "Now, in the lowest whisper you can, please tell me where the green button is from my hand," he requested.

The fire monster looked carefully. "Third button going towards the right," he said in a very soft whisper.

Sans turned to him. "I didn't hear you," he said. "But she heard me, Grillby. And I was right where you're sitting and I used the softest whisper I could. And she heard me."

"Well, I do remember her saying the other day that her hearing was very sharp," Grillby said.

"Yeah, it's sharp for a reason," said Sans. "Grillby, Rachel is using her other senses to see for her because…she's blind."

* * *

 **Uh-oh! Looks like Sans discovered something Rachel was trying to hide from Grillby, but why was she trying to hide the fact that she's blind? That will be revealed soon. :)**

 **Myra the Dovahkiin: Thank you! Sans is full of surprises, isn't he? ;)**

 **TabbyCat: Thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying the story. :)**

 **saphire000000: You're welcome and I will. I'm glad you enjoy my Undertale stories. :)**

 **newbienovelistRD: *chuckling* I knew you'd get the joke. ;) And thank you! Glad you like it, Amiga! :)**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	6. Confrontation

**Chapter 6: Confrontation**

Grillby blinked in surprise before recalling that when he saw Rachel's eyes, they occasionally looked a bit cloudy and he had once seen her place drops in her eyes, but had thought it was for allergies. Now, he figured it must have been something to make her eyes stand out clear so no one could tell she was blind. "You're right," he said to the skeleton. "But…why would she not tell me?"

Sans shook his head. "Only she can answer that one," he said.

The fire monster stood up. "I'll ask her tomorrow when we have a lull in the crowd," he said.

"Actually, that wouldn't be a good idea, Grillbz," Sans said. "If you confront her…well, you might end up losing her as your employee."

Grillby thought about that. "You're right," he said softly in agreement. "That would scare her off."

"Let me talk to her about it," the joke-loving skeleton said. "I might be able to get the answers if I ask her about it gently."

His friend nodded. "Be careful, Sans," he said.

* * *

The skeleton left, seeing Rachel a ways up ahead, and he followed, remembering to be very quiet as he knew she would be able to hear him. He then notice her glance down an alleyway and move as if that was the normal way for her to go, but then she stopped, tapped her ear, and then turned away after a moment. Sans took a glance and saw two men in the alleyway, but wondered how Rachel knew because they were quite a few feet away. Her hearing had to be almost at the highest range to hear stuff that far away.

He continued following Rachel as she headed for a one-story apartment, but just as she was going to enter the driveway, she stopped short. Sans did too at seeing a car there with a male that looked maybe a couple years older than the blonde-haired girl.

"Hey, Rachel," he said. "Hope you don't mind me waiting to talk to you."

She narrowed her eyes at the male. "My answer is no, David," she said.

Hearing that, Sans began to wonder about the situation and moved a bit closer as the male began talking again. "Rach, come on," he said. "How can you look at me and say no?"

She now glared. "If that was a joke, it was a mean one," she said.

"Hey, you know what I meant," he said, going to take her hand, but she stepped back.

"Leave, David," she demanded.

He gave her a pleading look. "Rach, come back to me," he said.

The blonde-haired girl turned to him. "Didn't you learn before when you had five girlfriends, including me?" She snapped at him. "A love hexagon is very dangerous."

"I left them because they had their boyfriends," David said, still pleading with her. "Come on, Rach. Just you and me?"

Sans made his move then, coming up to them. "Hey, pal, get the picture. She's not interested," he said.

David jumped back a little and looked at him. "Yes, she is," he said cockily.

"Actually…,"

At Rachel's voice, both turned to her and she leaned towards David, but then brought up her free hand, spraying the boy's eyes with pepper spray, making him scream before she hooked her right ankle behind his left one and tripped him right back into his car, landing on top of a brown-haired girl who grunted and pushed him off. "Get your girlfriend to drive," Rachel said.

The girl looked at David. "How did she know I was there?" She asked. "You said she wouldn't see me."

"Oh, I can see you, honey," the blonde-haired girl said. "I just can't see why you're hanging onto a love pentagon, unless David's got more than four girls counting you hooked."

The male quickly drove away, but both Rachel and Sans heard the girl ask David if it was true. Sighing, the blonde-haired girl turned to walk up to her home but paused after two steps. "How long have you been following me, Sans?" She asked.

"Since a little after you left," he said. "Plus, I saw you stop at that alleyway and tap your ear before turning away and there were two guys farther down that alley. Your hearing must be really high if you could hear them from that far away."

Rachel didn't say anything to that, but she looked away. "What else have you noticed?" She asked.

"You use your hands to feel for things and they act as your eyes," Sans answered. "You heard me about the coffee machine earlier, even though I was too far away for you to hear me."

She lifted her head. "You…You didn't say where the green button was in your normal voice," she said in realization. "You said it…in a whisper."

"And in the softest tone I could," he said honestly. "And you forgot your tablet earlier because you were a bit stressed and left it there by accident, not seeing it before I told you where it was so that you wouldn't forget it."

Rachel now looked at him in the eye. "You know, don't you?" She asked, her voice going soft and sounding a bit small.

Sans took a deep breath, seeing she was upset and he sighed. "Yes," he said gently. "I know you're blind."

* * *

 **Why is Rachel so hesitant about her blindness? The next chapter will reveal why.**

 **newbienovelistRD: Yes, it did. :)**

 **TabbyCat: The reason she taps her ear will be revealed in the next chapter. :) And thank you! I will stay DETERMINED! :)**

 **Myra the Dovahkiin: Thank you! :) And yeah, I doubt Grillby would fire her, but we'll have to wait and see, huh? :) The others will find out in a later chapter. :) And I'm glad you're enjoying it. :)**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	7. Understanding

**Chapter 7: Understanding**

Rachel took a deep breath and looked at Sans with a tired smile. "Follow me," she said politely and led the skeleton up to her apartment. Pulling out her key, she opened the door. "Come in," she said graciously.

The joke-loving skeleton entered the apartment, which he noticed has some basic furniture, but the pictures on the walls and the bookshelves filled with books made the living room look cozy. "Do you want anything to drink?" Rachel asked, moving into the kitchen with one hand on the wall. "Water? Soda? Tea?"

"Soda, please," Sans said.

She nodded. "Have a seat. I'll be right back," she said.

The skeleton was admiring the living room when she came back a bit later with two sodas and sat down beside him, handing him his soda. "Thanks," he said.

She smiled. "You're welcome," she said before looking at the window blankly. "I was born blind," she began, turning to look at Sans. "I didn't tell Grillby about my blindness because I was scared he wouldn't hire me. My options for places to work were very limited and I researched each place very carefully before deciding if I should ask the manager for a job or move on to another place."

She paused. "Does…Grillby know I'm blind?"

"I told him I had suspicions that you were blind and I wasn't overly certain, but he does kind of know," Sans said.

Rachel swallowed hard, to which he noticed and gently squeezed her shoulder, which helped her to calm down. "I'm just trying to be normal, working around my blindness," she said, and her shoulders then slumped. "But my family…they're not very supportive of me being on my own and unable to see."

Sans didn't dare speak, sensing this was a sore topic for the young woman. "They don't believe I can live on my own, even though I've got the tools I need to help me," she said.

She reached into her bag and pulled out her tablet, activating it. "Watch," she said and moved her fingers around, pulling up a blank sheet and then pressing a few icons. An order appeared on the sheet and the skeleton leaned a bit closer, noticing it was an order for meat and kibble. "For the Royal Guard dogs," Rachel said with a smile. "All those times I was at the restaurant, before I started working there, I observed the clients. I know what the regulars order, which helps a lot if a newcomer comes in."

Her fingers moved again and an order for fires and a salad came up, along with some other orders until the page was full and Sans also noticed each order had table numbers beside it and…it was done in a layout that looked exactly like Grillby's. "When my order sheet becomes full, I tap for a new sheet," the blonde woman explained as she moved part of her blonde hair away from her left ear to show her visitor a small device behind her left ear and what looked like a hearing aid in her ear. She gently tapped her ear and a new sheet appeared on the tablet. "And when I want to review orders, I tap my ear three times. The hearing aid is a computer that automatically goes to the first order I took when I'm ready to deliver it and it goes down the line. I tap my ear four times after the customers pay for their food and the computer voice repeats the tables that are vacant. My hearing also tells me that as I can distinguish voices very clearly."

"So that's why I saw you tapping your ear," he said and she nodded. "And when you were messing on your tablet earlier…,"

"It got a little too full on orders and started to give the wrong table numbers and orders," Rachel explained. "Thankfully, I fell back on my memory so I wouldn't mix up the orders."

Sans nodded. "What about earlier when you heard those guys in that alleyway and before that punk pulled up to you outside?"

Tapping her tablet, the young woman showed him a proximity alarm built into the device. "It alerts me if there's something or someone coming," she said. "And then I listen to decide whether the person is simply a passerby, a friend, or someone who means ill."

The skeleton was impressed. "You're very clever," he said with a smile.

"Thank you," she said.

Her visitor fell silent for a moment and she turned her head curiously. "You have a question," she said.

He turned to her. "How can you tell?" He asked.

"Your breathing paused for a moment, like you were deep in thought," she answered.

He chuckled. "Your hearing really is sharp," he said. "But yeah, I do have a question, but I don't want to offend you."

Rachel smiled. "That tells me you're thoughtful of my feelings," she said. "But honestly, it takes a lot to make me mad."

Sans took a deep breath. "There's really no tactful way to phrase this," he said.

She nodded. "Go ahead," she said.

He took another deep breath. "Are you certain you should be so independent?" He asked. "I know you're capable of doing so, but…well, should you?"

The blonde woman smiled, not taking offense because she knew he meant it in concern. "I'm not going to let my blindness stop me from living life," she said. "My other senses are highly tuned so I can tell if something's off and I can better understand people."

Her hand sought out his hand beside her and she gently ran her hand over his finger bones to demonstrate. "I also want to be around people who won't treat me as if I'm glass and a restaurant/bar was the perfect choice for me because it's not too big and I could easily navigate it and not get lost, like I would in a big department story."

"I see what you mean," he said in agreement.

Rachel then looked at him. "Sans, please don't tell Grillby this," she pleaded him.

He shook his head. "That's not my place," he said. "But you need to tell him, because Grillby needs to know so he can be an effective boss to you."

She opened her mouth, but he gently placed his fingers on her mouth. "It's only fair to Grillby," he said gently. "And trust me, he'll understand."

The young woman let out a sigh, but nodded. "You're right," she agreed. "I'm sorry I didn't say anything earlier."

Sans shook his head. "You were just wanting to prove you could be independent," he said. "Nothing wrong with that."

Rachel gave him a smile that dazzled him and her ice-blue eyes sparkled, amazing him as he stared deep into them. "Thank you for understanding," she said. "And for not judging me."

The skeleton blinked and smiled. "No problem," he said. "Hey, can I walk you to Grillby's tomorrow?"

She looked surprised, but her smile returned. "Yes, you may," she said. "Thank you."

He was still a bit silent. "Sans?" She asked curiously.

She heard him breathing and felt a gentle touch on her hand that went up her arm until Sans' hand reached her face and he cupped her left cheek gently, his thumb rubbing over her cheek as his other fingers played gently with her hair and he leaned his skull closer to her, making their foreheads come together. "Your eyes…are so mesmerizing," he said softly. "When I first saw you, I couldn't get you out of my mind. And whenever you smile, your eyes sparkle. It always amazes me and your smile dazzles me too."

Rachel blushed red, having never had a guy tell her those things, but she could tell he meant it and she smiled at him before raising her hands and gently running them over his face, smiling all the while. He blushed a little. "Not creeped out that you're touching bone?" He asked, a little nervous.

"No," she said honestly. "Because you're gentle."

He blushed blue again as she blushed red again, gazing at each other for a little while longer.

* * *

 **Do I hear love songs playing? Do I see Cupid flying around these two? I believe I do. :)**

 **newbienovelistRD: Good thing Sans is there to 'catch' her, right? ;)**

 **Myra the Dovahkiin: Thank you and yes, that was one of the reasons Rachel didn't tell anyone about her blindness, although it was mostly so that she could prove she could do a job and not let her blindness be a 'crutch', so to speak. :)**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	8. Not So Welcome Guests

**Chapter 8: Not So Welcome Guests**

Sans and Rachel were walking to Grillby's restaurant the next day and the young woman was nervous, which Sans noticed and gently squeezed her hand. "Relax," he said. "I told you, Grillby will understand."

"I hope he does, Sans," she said. "I did lie to him, after all."

Sans gave her a look. "I don't recall you ever telling Grillby that you weren't blind," he said.

"But I didn't tell him either, which means I led him to believe that I could see…,"

"That's not lying," Sans cut her off. "You needed a job and you worked around your blindness to secure a job. The only way you could have lied was if Grillby asked you outright if you were blind and you said no."

Rachel took a deep breath as she processed that. "That's true," she said. "But…I should have said something, but was too scared to."

"In all fairness, you were afraid of Grillby judging you and not giving you a chance," the skeleton said gently as they made it to the restaurant. "Ah, right on time. Grillby opens in one hour."

"I'm surprised you're up this early," she said. "Papyrus told me you like to sleep a lot."

"When did he tell you that?" Sans asked.

"Last week, when he came in with Frisk and you came in sometime later, mentioning you had run into some rude humans."

Sans remembered that. "Oh, yeah," he said. "I work a lot, so I can't help it if he catches me _napping on the job."_

Rachel giggled at that as the skeleton knocked lightly on the glass and waved to Grillby inside, who opened the door to let them in. "Sans, I wasn't expecting you so early," said the fire monster before turning to Rachel, who began to look guilty.

"Grillby, there's something I need to tell you," she said. "I should have said something to you when you hired me, but…I was afraid you wouldn't give me a chance if you knew."

Grillby placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Knew what?" He asked gently, even though he had an idea what.

The young woman took a deep breath. "I'm blind, Grillby," she said. "I've been that way forever."

He nodded and then grew curious. "The other day, when you were putting drops in your eyes…?" He began asking.

"They help my eyes to look clear, so no one knows I'm blind when they look at me," she said. "If I don't put the drops in, my eyes get cloudy, which is a dead giveaway to my blindness."

Grillby nodded again as she took a deep breath. "I was so desperate for a job that I hid my blindness, but being unable to see, even with my tablet and other tools to help me out, my job options were limited and I liked your restaurant from both the food to your customers and to you, because you treat every fair," she said. "And when you told me I was hired, I was so happy. I could finally prove that just because I was blind didn't mean I couldn't have a job."

The fire monster was quiet for a moment. "Rachel, can you be very honest with me?" He asked.

"Yes, Grillby?" She asked.

"How do you like working here?" He asked.

"It's awesome," she said with a smile. "Even though this is my first job, it's the best one I've ever had."

Grillby smiled and gently pulled her into a hug. "I could never fire you, Rachel," he said. "You're a good worker and I understand why you were hesitant to tell me about you being blind."

She smiled at that before looking a bit sad. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before," she said.

"Don't worry about it," he said gently. "But I do want to work with you more and train you a bit more so that you don't get too overwhelmed if we get a large rush like yesterday."

Smiling with happy tears running down her cheeks, Rachel hugged the fire monster happily. "Thank you, Grillby," she said gratefully before looking at Sans and hugging him. "Thank you, Sans."

"Don't mention it," he said with a casual shrug, but was smiling, a smile that fell into a surprised look when she kissed him right on the mouth. Grillby chuckled when he saw that.

"I was wondering when it would be official," he said. "Alphys has been asking me about you two for about four days now."

They looked at him in surprise and he chuckled again. "She's been shipping you two at her OTP for a bit now," he said. "And she's gotten everyone hooked on you two, including myself."

Rachel blushed, as did Sans. "Oh, boy," the skeleton said. "I didn't think it was that obvious."

"The flirting? The puns? Especially about my eyes mesmerizing you?" Rachel said teasingly. "I'm surprised no one's been cheering for us to kiss in public already."

Grillby chuckled. "That's probably something they are getting ready to do," he said.

The young woman smiled again. "Hey, Grillby, I know you said I could come in at one, but since I'm already here, how about I just stay for the day?" She asked.

"That's alright with me," he said. "We could do some more training while we're at it."

Throughout the whole morning, Sans watched as Rachel did her job with Grillby very patiently working with her and many times, the two of them worked together, which helped both of them out in the long run.

It was during a slow rush that trouble came in the form of three people and they marched inside the restaurant, spotting Rachel instantly, who had frozen when she heard them. "There you are, young lady," said the woman sternly.

Rachel sighed and turned to greet them. "Hello, Mom. Hello, Dad. Hello, Auntie," she said.

"You are going to quit your job right now and come back home," said her father in a very stern voice.

She straightened up and looked at them with her sightless eyes. "I refuse," she said firmly. "I've been living fine for the past two years on my own."

"How can you when you're blind?!" Her mother asked sharply.

"You can't do anything because you're blind!" Her father said, his tone also sharp.

The monsters in the restaurant all gasped and Rachel froze as only Sans and Grillby had known about her being blind. She then regained her composure. "You need to leave, please," she said in a respectful, firm voice.

Her mother grabbed her arm. "You're coming home with us this instant!" She said.

As the monsters and the few humans in the restaurant stood up at seeing the woman grab the young girl's arm, Rachel pulled her arm away. "I'm not some trinket to be locked away in a safe and I'm not made of glass!" She said in frustration.

"You're made of something much stronger than that, Rach," Sans said, coming up to stand beside her as he looked at her family. "You should be more understanding to your daughter instead of trying to hold her back."

Grateful to the joke-loving skeleton, Rachel turned to face her family, but before she could open her mouth, her aunt, who had been very quiet, now butted in. "How dare you, child! It's no wonder you're a disgrace to your family!" She said.

The tray in Rachel's hands slipped from her grasp, but Sans activated his telekinesis and caught the tray and the contents on it before it hit the floor and he set the tray and the contents right again before setting it on the counter while guiding Rachel to a chair so she could sit down while Grillby came out from behind the counter of the bar. "You three need to leave this instant," he said firmly. "I won't tolerate you being rude to my employee."

The woman looked at her husband. "Why is our daughter being so stubborn?" She asked.

"She's not our daughter anymore," he said. "Come on."

With that, the three of them headed out and left a deep silence that fell over the entire bar and restaurant in their wake.

* * *

 **Well, now everyone knows Rachel's blind. Question is, will Rachel stay as the waitress? Or will she leave? Stay tuned for the next chapter! :)**

 **Myra the Dovahkiin: Thank you! And yes, they have officially become Alphys' new OTP. :)**

 **TabbyCat: Thank you! And yes, Grillby does ship both Rachel and Sans and yes, Rachel is going to hang with the rest of the gang, who'll all show up in the next chapter. :) Thank you again and I will stay determined. :)**

 **Master Shorty 11: I'm glad you like it so far. I promise that most of my romance stories are clean and I put down warnings for the ones I write that go a little deeper and I try to stay away from using bad words in my stories for personal reasons. And thank you for your kind words. :)**

 **newbienovelistRD: *chuckling* I knew you'd get the joke. ;) And yes, love is definitely in the air with Rachel and Sans.**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	9. Support From Everyone

**Chapter 9: Support From Everyone**

Rachel didn't know what to say as she tried not to cry, but tears had filled her eyes and were falling down her face. A warm hand touched her shoulder and she reached her hand up instinctively, feeling the hand was warm like fire, which told her Grillby was beside her and was comforting her. She gave him a grateful look, but her tears were still falling a bit down her face. Footsteps came up carefully and Rachel turned her head when she heard the person come up and a furry hand gently took the hand the girl held out. "Those people were wrong," said the voice the waitress recognized to belong to a mother rabbit. "You are a wonderful person, Rachel. In fact, you're the most wonderful human I've met besides Frisk. You helped my husband and I with our son."

Rachel lifted her head at that, tilting her head a little in confusion, making the mother rabbit chuckle. "Our son absolutely refused to eat Brussels sprouts and we had tried everything," she explained. "But one day when we had come in here to eat, you were on your lunch break and my son saw you eating Brussels sprouts. It surprised him and he asked for some, which surprised his father and I, especially when he ate them without complaint. It didn't click for us until you came over to check on us and he had asked you how you liked Brussels sprouts."

The young woman blinked. "I was wondering why he had asked that," she admitted.

The mother rabbit smiled. "He now asks for them all the time at home," she said. "Thanks to you, he now eats them like candy."

A gentle chuckle rippled through the room at that before Shyren came up to Rachel, taking her hand to let her know she was standing in front of her. "You cheered me up when a record deal I had been hoping for didn't happen," she said. "You encouraged me to try again. I did and another record deal happened with someone named Dance Guy."

Rachel's head shot up. "Dance Guy?" She asked and then smiled. "So he did make it."

Shyren looked at her curiously and the young woman smiled. "Dance Guy's real name is Chris and I've known him for quite a while," she said. "Did he by chance you about Camera Girl and Fashion Girl?"

"He did," said the young mermaid. "He said they were his partners. Camera Girl does awesome special effects with cameras, which is how she got her stage name, and Fashion Girl was the singer of the group and had some amazing fashion choices when she went on stage. She would sing and Dance Guy would dance and sometimes join her in singing and she'd dance with him sometimes."

A pause followed and then Shyren's eyes widened as she looked at the waitress and her jaw dropped. "Fashion Girl?" She asked, sounding very stunned.

Rachel nodded. "Yes," she said. "Before our group graduated high school, we were an active music group and the songs I sang were ones I wrote."

She then looked sad. "Dance Guy got his recording studio and Camera Girl opened up her own business of doing special effects for movies, music videos, you name it. We wanted to keep our group together, but when my parents heard I wanted to leave, they wouldn't allow it. So…we couldn't keep our group, but Camera Girl promised to always be ready if we got our group back up again and Dance Guy promised to keep the songs I had written."

"Sounds like two very good friends to have," Sans said from beside Rachel.

"They are," she said and then looked at Shyren and smiled. "Shyren, you can use my songs whenever you'd like."

The mermaid singer blinked. "For real?" She asked in surprise.

Rachel nodded. "They're a gift, on one condition," she said. "You take my place in the group."

Shyren was stunned. "But…don't you want…to be part of them again?" She asked.

The young woman smiled at the mermaid's thoughtfulness. "I haven't been actively part of the group for almost four years," she said. "And I spoke with Dance Guy the other day and I told him that him and Camera Girl should work with you. The group would be active again and you'd get your dream too."

The mermaid looked a bit saddened, but then perked up. "I'll do so, if you promise to do at least one CD with the group," she said. "Please?"

Even though Rachel couldn't see Shyren's pleading look, she heard it and thought about it. It would be nice to see her friends again and to be part of the group one more time and it would no doubt help Shyren ease into the role of lead singer for the group. The young woman smiled. "Okay, I promise," she said to which Shyren grinned and hugged her gratefully. Tears again filled Rachel's eyes and the moment of happiness left as she was brought back to the reality that the other people in the restaurant had heard her family blurt out about her blindness and she really didn't know what to say. Boots clapped the floor and she looked up, recognizing the stride and a moment later when the person spoke, she knew she had recognized the person correctly.

"Hey, Rach, you're a lot better than your family because you're more open-minded than them," said Undyne. "Alphys now looks forward to getting hugs from you because you make her feel less nervous and…maybe it's just me, but it seems like your hugs are magic, because whenever you hug her, she doesn't stutter afterwards."

"I noticed that as well," Grillby said softly.

Mettaton came up to Rachel next, but for once, his voice was lowered and he looked awed. "I never dreamed I'd meet the girl that I saw in posters in Camera Girl's store," he said. "She speaks so highly of you and when she showed me the videos, I contracted her to work with my team on special effects and Dance Guy helps out with recording my songs."

He then surprised them all by hugging Rachel. "Darling, you shine on stage in those videos and those songs…so much emotion and power in them. Your accomplishments make you shine and it doesn't matter that you're blind. You are a successful woman and you didn't let your blindness stop you. Don't let it stop you now."

The robot's kind and unexpected words brought more tears to the young woman's eyes, tears that continued falling as the kind and helpful words from the other monsters and the humans there added more comfort. Two long arms picked Rachel up and from the way her feet dangled a little above the ground along with the voice that spoke next, she knew she was in Papyrus' arms.

"You were the first human to congratulate me on getting into the cooking program, which is going well for me," the tall skeleton said. "Remember the day I was upset?"

She nodded. "It was because the dinner dish I had made turned out very bland, but when you suggested I put some chives in there, I did and it came out amazing!" He exclaimed, tightening his hug on her a little. "If I hadn't met you, I wouldn't have learned about chives to put into a dish to make it better."

Rachel blushed at that, returning Papyrus' hug before he set her down and she felt someone gently tug her pant leg and her hand moved slowly until it rested on the child's head and the height alone told her it was Frisk. She smiled and felt the young girl hug her.

"Uncle Grillby, will you still let Rachel be the waitress here?" The young girl asked. "We all like her."

"She reminds me of how Frisk was when she fell into the Underground three years ago," Toriel said. "Kind and willing to help."

The others all nodded and turned to look at Grillby, who smiled. "I don't know what I'd do without Rachel, because she is a hard worker and is willing to work with the monster race," he said, placing a hand on Rachel's shoulder and giving it a gentle squeeze.

The young woman looked up at them, her sightless eyes filled with tears that were still falling down her face, but instead of sadness, they seemed to be in gratefulness and disbelief that everyone was sticking by her, even after seeing the ordeal with her family. She took a deep breath. "Well, if you all want me to stay, I'll stay," she said and her statement was met with happy cheering that made her feel a lot better. She then felt a familiar, skeletal hand gently wipe away her tears and gently turn her face to look at the joke-loving skeleton.

"I don't like seeing anyone cry," Sans' voice reached her in a gentle whisper.

She smiled at him. "Thank you, Sans," she said.

Just then, the whole room went gently silent as a rainbow light and a blue light started to glow and light up the restaurant dazzlingly.

* * *

 **Oooh! What's happening? What are those two lights? Stay tuned for the next chapter! :)**

 **newbienovelistRD: With good friends like the monsters, I have no doubt things will work out for her. :)**

 **Shayotita: Don't worry. There's a couple more chapters left before the story ends. :)**

 **TabbyCat: Oh, my goodness! LOL! Great Veggie Tales reference! XD. Go right ahead. :)**

 **Myra the Dovahkiin: Thank you! There's more coming. :) Sans and Rachel are a cute couple, huh? And yeah, some families are jerks to their loved ones, unfortunately. Good thing Rachel's got all her friends there beside her.**

 **I main mei: Yeah, they did. Having not supported her being on her own and trying to keep her from living her life, Rachel's parents are controlling and because she's showing independence, they're furious as they want her to need them a bit beyond normal and have them decide for her even though she's an adult. The sad part is, they don't even think highly of her even when she was under their roof, so it took quite a bit on Rachel's part, along with a little help, to stand up to her family and be independent, despite her blindness.**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	10. Making It Official

**Chapter 10: Making It Official**

The origins of the two lights were Rachel and Sans, and to everyone's surprise, Rachel's soul was rainbow colored, something that was very rare. Sans' own soul was glowing a much brighter blue than usual and a gentle surge of power flowed between them and gently tethered the two souls, but kept them in their proper places in both Rachel's and Sans' chests. The warmth from it was so wonderful that both looked at each other, Rachel's sightless eyes looking straight at Sans. "I think I found my soulmate," she said.

"And I found mine," he said.

The beautiful lights gently faded away and in front of everyone, Sans gently brushed his fingers over Rachel's face and leaned closer, kissing her, to which she let him and kissed him back while the monsters and humans around them barely held in happy squeals, Alphys being especially excited as she began posting pictures of them, happy that her OTP was true.

The door to Grillby's then opened and more humans came in, having seen the whole incident and had been watching. One of them spoke up. "If a human can find a soulmate in a monster, then perhaps…we humans can at least start working with monsters too," he said.

"Yes," said a lady. "They deserve that much."

That filled all the monsters with joy and Rachel then turned to try and find Grillby, sticking her hand out and feeling warmth when she moved her hand to her left and she reached for it. Grillby, seeing she was looking for him, gently took hold of her hand and she smiled. "Grillby, can Sans and I have the wedding here?" She asked.

"Of course," he readily agreed, seeing Sans was surprised that his soulmate wanted the wedding at the restaurant, but then the skeleton smiled.

"I knew she was a girl after my own heart the moment she took my breath away," he said.

The blonde-haired girl smiled, blushing a little. "Did I really?" She asked, deciding not to point out his puns.

"Yes," Sans said seriously. "No joke, you did."

She smiled again and they heard the door open again and a police officer walked in, removing his hat and smiling at them all. "I can tell you mean it," the newcomer said.

Rachel instantly perked up at hearing his voice and her face took on a look of surprise and hope. "Brian? Is that you?" She asked, standing up and walking towards him, holding out her hands, which he caught gently and put her hands on his shoulders and she carefully moved her hands, feeling the fabric of his uniform, along with other pins and his badge before she smiled. "You made it," she said.

He nodded. "I did," he said before accepting a hug from her, mostly ignoring the curious looks from everyone, but the young woman felt them and she turned to them all.

"This is my cousin, Brian," she said to them all. "He's been training at the police academy and if I'm not mistaken, he's graduated."

"That's right, cous," Brian said with a smile.

Rachel smiled at him before turning to the other monsters. "Brian is the one who got me set up in my apartment and he takes care of the rent while I handle the other bills. He even gave me enough money to live off of until I secured a job," she explained. "He's the only one in my family who is supportive of me being on my own."

Undyne came over to Brian and gave him a once over. "You must be the new rookie my superior mentioned," she said.

"You're the fish lady detective?" The young man asked in surprise. "My judo instructor admires your style of fighting and taught my class those same moves."

She grinned. "I like you already, punk," she said. "And anyone who sticks by Rachel is cool in my books."

Sans grinned. "That's quite a compliment coming from her," he said.

Brian looked a bit bashful. "Thanks," he said before going up to Grillby and smiling. "And thank you, for giving my cousin a job."

The fire elemental smiled. "You're welcome," he said. "I'm more than happy to have her as my employee."

The young man then looked at Rachel. "You're doing okay, too, Rach?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yes," she said. "I've hit some hurdles, but thanks to everyone here, I've gotten over them."

Everyone smiled at that and Sans placed a hand on the girl's shoulder. "We just helped give you a little nudge here and there," he answered honestly, making her smile at him before she turned back to her cousin.

"Brian, um, I don't know if you saw…," she began and trailed off.

"I know," he said gently. "I saw the soulmate thing."

Noting that she looked concerned, he smiled. "I'm okay that you're in love with Sans," he said. "He earned my respect after you told me that he stuck by you even after learning about your blindness and had encouraged you to tell Grillby, whom I'm also glad to see stuck by you too." He then straightened up. "You and Sans have my blessing, Rachel."

She almost knocked him over when she threw herself at him and hugged him happily. He caught her and chuckled as he returned her hug and she pulled away to look at him with her sightless eyes. "Brian, will you…will you give me away to Sans on the wedding day?" She asked hopefully.

The young man's face registered surprise before he smiled. "It would be an honor," he said, making her smile again. "I also have our grandmother's wedding dress. She willed it to you."

Rachel's face took on a shocked and awed look. "The one with the stars and clocks on it? The one grandpa had specifically made for her?" She asked.

"The same one," Brian said, still smiling.

The young woman smiled again. "They were married for almost seventy years," she said.

"Wow," Frisk said in awe. "That's a long time."

They nodded and Brian turned to Sans. "Rachel told me about the group of monsters whom she met and became friends with, but I heard a lot about you, Sans," he said. "I'm glad that Rachel not only has good friends who will stick by her no matter what, but I'm also glad she found someone who sees her as a whole and accepts her for who she is."

The short skeleton smiled. "Thanks," he said appreciatively before giving Rachel a mischievous smirk.

"Uh-oh, he's gonna do it," Frisk said.

"I think I know what you mean," Rachel said.

"What?" Brian asked.

Sans grinned. "Rachel's a real _eye catcher,"_ he said. "Especially how she catches me when she stares at me with those mesmerizing blue eyes of hers."

The young woman blushed at that while Papyrus gave his older brother a look, but then sighed. "Considering you are making her blush, I'll let that earlier pun slide," he said.

Brian chuckled. "That's what Rach meant by your sense of humor," he said before growing solemn. "Sans, call me overprotective, but please take me seriously. Please take care of Rachel."

The short skeleton nodded solemnly. "I promise I'll take good care of her, Brian, and let her be herself, the girl that I love," he said, taking Rachel's hand and feeling her gently squeeze his hand in return. "That's a promise I'll keep forever."

Rachel smiled at him and pulled his face closer, kissing him again as he wrapped his arms around her, deepening the kiss as the patrons smiled and Sans gently broke the kiss to look around. "Everyone is invited to the wedding," he said and the young woman in his arms nodded in agreement, making them all cheer before Rachel felt the skeleton she loved gently pull her in for another deep, loving kiss.

* * *

 **Well, the proposal has been made. :) Next chapter is the epilogue and the wedding. :)**

 **newbienovelistRD: Thank you! :)**

 **Shayotita: Just one more chapter to go, Amigo. :)**

 **TabbyCat: ROFL! And thank you! :) Also, sorry, but Ink and Error won't be entering the picture, although I absolutely love the painter skeleton to pieces. :)**

 **Myra the Dovahkiin: I think that was everyone's reaction. ;) And yeah, the others are so awesome giving Rachel the support that she needed. :)**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	11. Love Seen With The Heart

**Chapter 11: Love Seen With The Heart**

In one of the backroom of Grillby's restaurant, Rachel was putting on her wedding dress with Toriel's help while Undyne and Alphys stood by, waiting for their turn to help. "Your grandfather picked out a lovely design for your grandmother's wedding dress," the former queen said.

Rachel gently ran her hands over it, feeling the delicate beadwork on it and smiled. "Grandma loved to tell her wedding story," she said softly.

Nodding gently, Toriel helped Rachel fasten the back of the dress and smooth it down before Undyne came over. "What kind of hairstyle do you want?" The fish woman asked.

The blind girl considered it in her mind. "A French braid, please," she said.

Undyne's face lit up. "How did you know that's exactly what I was thinking?" She asked.

"Because great minds think alike," Rachel said with a smile. "Plus your hair is in a French braid."

The fish woman gave her a surprised look. "How did you know?" She asked.

The human woman chuckled. "Because I couldn't hear it," she said. "When your hair is in a ponytail or low braid, I can hear it moving around, but now I can't, which tells me you had it in another style. Plus…I asked Toriel."

Toriel chuckled in amusement and Undyne settled for just smiling as she got to work, ready to weave Rachel's long blonde hair into a French braid. "I'll start the braid here," she said, gently tapping the back of the girl's head a little above the middle of the back of her head. "That way, we can slip in the holding combs of your veil on the top."

Rachel nodded. "Okay," she said and let the Undyne move her head gently as she braided the human girl's hair, placing a white hair tie at the end and then stepping back to take a better look.

"If Sans' jaw doesn't hit the floor when he sees you coming up from the doors, I'll personally knock it off for him," the fish woman said vehemently.

"I think Sans already thinks of Rachel as a… _jaw dropper,"_ Toriel said, unable to resist the pun.

Alphys just managed to glomp Undyne and knock her gently to the floor and clap a hand to her mouth. "C-Come on, Un-Undyne," she stuttered. "R-Rachel is l-laughing."

The young woman was laughing and she made her way over to the two before gently reaching out and finding Alphys' shoulder before pulling her into a hug. "It's okay, Alphys," she said gently.

The small dinosaur relaxed into the hug and smiled. "Thanks," she said. "Oh, your shoes."

She went over and pulled out a box and opened them to reveal shiny white shoes with a Velcro strap with a not-too-wide one inch heel. Rachel ran her hands gently over the shoes to get an idea as to what they looked like and she smiled. "Did you make the shoes yourself, Alphys?" She asked.

"Yes," the scientist said. "Do you like them?"

"They're perfect," the human woman said. Smiling, Alphys kneeled down as Toriel pulled a chair near Rachel and Undyne helped her sit down as the dinosaur woman put the shoes on her friend and they helped her stand back up and Toriel gently put the veil on Rachel and smiled. "Alright, you're ready," she said.

The young woman picked up her beautiful bouquet that was false white roses mixed with false baby's breath and tiny dots of hot glue on the roses made it look like the roses were covered in dew. As she held it in front of her, a gentle knock came on the door. "It's Brian," came the voice of the girl's cousin.

Undyne let him in and he smiled at his cousin. "Well, cous, you ready to go knock Sans' socks off?" He asked.

She giggled. "You'll have to let me know if I do," she said.

"Oh, I plan to," Brian said with a grin as he gently touched her shoulder and she held out her hand, which he took and guided her out the room and to the back doors, leading his cousin around the building to the front doors, pausing a moment and telling her to wait there while he check to see everything was ready. The dog guards were ready to open the doors wide and Asgore stood near the bar with Sans standing in front of him. Papyrus stood near Sans as his brother's best man and Undyne and Alphys took their places as Rachel's bridesmaids. Toriel took her spot as the maid of honor and Frisk was ready to do her part as the flower girl. Monster Kid was fidgeting a little as he was nervous to play the part of bearing the necklace that Sans had picked out for Rachel to wear and Grillby stood by both Frisk and Monster Kid, placing a calming hand on the young monster boy's back, which helped him to calm down. Mettaton provided the music and was ready to start playing the traditional song for Rachel when the doors opened and everyone stood watching the doors. Brian smiled and nodded to Mettaton, who began playing the music.

Undyne and Alphys walked down the aisle beside each other and stood by Asgore on his right and Toriel, who was behind them, did the same, smiling at her husband, who smiled back as they all then watched Frisk and Monster Kid come walking up the aisle with Grillby a step behind them. As Frisk gently dropped the rose petals, Monster Kid demonstrated terrific balance as he carried the necklace on a pillow on his head. Sans gave both his baby bones and the small yellow monster a wink to show them how proud he was of them as they then took their proper places in the front, as did Grillby.

Smiling, Brian took Rachel's hand and guided her to the doors. "Okay, this is it," he said to her.

She smiled and nodded. "Do I look okay?" She asked nervously.

"You look beautiful," he said honestly. "And I know Sans will think so too."

Seeing her nod, he gently knocked on the doors to let the dog guards know they were ready and they opened the doors to reveal the two. Sans turned to see Rachel and his eyes widened and his jaw dropped open at seeing the girl he had fallen in love with being escorted down the aisle, her right arm placed over Brian's left arm. The skeleton had heard some men say that a woman in a wedding dress was like an angel and he silently agreed. Rachel looked like the most beautiful angel to him and best of all, she was his angel. Feeling a lump form in his throat, he swallowed a bit hard. Papyrus noticed and placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. "She's pretty, isn't she, Sans?" He whispered knowingly.

"Better than that, bro," the shorter skeleton whispered back. "She's _jaw-dropping_ beautiful."

Although having expected a pun, the taller skeleton just smiled because he had to agree. Grillby chuckled a little. "I have to agree, Sans," he said in a whisper. "She's perfect for you."

The skeleton smiled at his friend in appreciation and saw Rachel and Brian were almost there and the two stopped right next to Sans. The police officer turned to his cousin and gently squeezed her hand. She smiled and returned the gentle hand squeeze as her cousin guided her hand to Sans' outstretched hand. "Thanks, Brian," Sans said in a low voice.

"You're welcome, Sans," Brian answered in a low voice before taking his proper spot and the young woman and skeleton looked at Asgore, who smiled at them and began speaking, but Sans and Rachel only had half an ear to what he was saying as they were looking lovingly at each other.

After a moment, Asgore very gently cleared his throat, doing it low enough so that only the two in front of him heard. "It is now time to initiate the bond," he said with a smile. "Sans?"

Nodding, the skeleton motioned Monster Kid over and the little monster did so, proudly bearing the beautiful necklace. "Thank you," Sans said to him with a smile before lifting up the beautiful necklace. It was a diamond necklace with a diamond heart for a pendant and the skeleton gently placed it around Rachel's neck and she carefully moved one hand to gently feel it and she smiled as she did so before giving Sans her full attention. "Rachel," he said. "By giving you this necklace, I am not only giving you my love, but also my solemn promise to always be there for you and to never leave you. Do you accept me as your mate?"

She smiled, remembering how Asgore had explained that the mates say their vows and ask if the other accepts. "Yes, I do," she said before her face took a happy, but also serious look. "Sans, by giving you my hand, I am not only giving you my love, but also my solemn promise to be a good mate for you and to never leave you. Do you accept me as your mate?"

"Yes, I do," he said instantly.

Asgore nodded, his smile huge. "It is now time to finalize the bond," he said.

Nodding, Sans stepped closer to Rachel and hugged her close. "Do you trust me?" He whispered softly in her ear.

"I trust you," she whispered back into his earhole, knowing what he meant. For the final part of the bond, a monster would use his power to gently tether their souls and allow the colorful power surround them. This would not only complete the bond, but would be also permanent. No other monster would be able to claim his mate.

Taking a deep breath, Sans allowed his telekinesis to very gently tether their souls while keeping them in their proper places as he held Rachel close and a rainbow light mixed with a bright, light blue light swirled majestically around them, making the spectators gasp gently in awe before the lights faded as the bond was completed and the two faced Asgore again and he nodded. "It is my greatest pleasure to announce you both as man and wife. Sans, you may kiss your bride," he said with a smile.

Rachel turned to Sans with a smile and he leaned closer, gently kissing her as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and held onto him as the whole restaurant echoed with cheers and applause before the reception began.

The food was absolutely delicious and the dancing took place. Sans and Rachel had their first dance to a song they both loved and he held her close. "You're so beautiful," he whispered to her. "You're the prettiest angel on this planet and you're mine."

She chuckled a little. "Don't use up all of your sweet nothings before the honeymoon," she whispered.

He chuckled. "Oh, I've got plenty more for you," he said as the dance ended and Brian came up to them and gently cleared his throat.

"Might I ask the bride for a dance?" He inquired politely.

Sans nodded and gave his mate a very gentle nudge towards Brian, indicating she should. She smiled. "Yes, you may," she said and the two cousins danced. After that dance, everyone got some more food before the dancing continued and Brian went over to Sans and whispered something to him and the skeleton smiled widely, nodding before going up to Mettaton, who brightened when he heard what they had in mind and immediately began searching for the perfect song while Brian went over to Grillby and Sans went over to Rachel.

"Come on," he said. "You have to do the father-daughter dance."

She looked at him in surprise, but before she could point out that she couldn't, Sans placed a gentle finger on her lips. "With Grillby," he said and she looked surprised before smiling and hearing Brian come over with Grillby.

"Are you both sure?" Grillby asked.

"Rach?" Brian asked gently, giving her a knowing smile.

She smiled. "Grillby, will you…do the father-daughter dance with me?" She asked.

Smiling, the fire monster bowed to her. "I would be honored," he said.

The song Mettaton picked out was the perfect song for their dance and Rachel smiled again. "Grillby, can you do me and Sans a favor?" She asked.

"Of course," he said.

"Will you be our children's godfather?"

He smiled. "Yes," he said instantly. "I'd be honored."

"Thank you," she said, hugging him as the song ended and everyone clapped. Grillby returned the hug before gently guiding her back to Sans, who wrapped an arm gently around Rachel's waist and she leaned her head on his shoulder, her smile huge, something Sans was happy to see.

"Grillbz, thanks for doing the father-daughter dance with Rachel," the skeleton said.

"You're welcome," he said.

Asgore and Toriel came over to them. "Rachel, Alphys brought over a pair of flats just like your shoes so your feet wouldn't get sore from dancing," the female goat said.

"She's a life saver," Rachel said with a grateful sigh as Toriel helped her slip on the flats.

"And what about me?" Sans asked, his voice taking a playful tone.

The blind woman smiled up at him. "You're the handsome lifeguard that swept me off my feet," she said.

"Like this?"

That was her only warning before Sans snapped his fingers and used his telekinesis to lift Rachel up into the air before pulling her closer and having her land in his outstretched arms so that he was carrying her bridal style. She giggled before wrapping her arms around his shoulders and smiling at him. The others chuckled before Asgore gently cleared his throat. "Rachel, you have proven that actions are louder than words, and those actions show more than words spoken," he said.

"Thank you, Sir Asgore," she said.

The music changed to a romantic song and Sans smiled. "Are you up for another dance, Beautiful?" He asked the girl in his arms.

Rachel smiled at him and nodded, making Sans smile wider and look up at his friends. "Excuse us," he said and they nodded as Sans then gently set Rachel down on her feet and they began dancing again. The skeleton guided her closer to him and she let him guide her. "My love. My angel," he whispered to her.

She smiled at him. "My love. My knight," she whispered back.

Sans leaned his head closer and kissed her deeply and she returned the loving kiss. As they kissed, both could hear each other's heartbeat as love filled their hearts and they continued dancing, falling deeper in love with each other with each song that played just for them.

* * *

 **And that concludes "The Blind Rainbow Soul."**

 **I wish to thank all my reviewers, followers, and those that faved this story. You guys are all incredible! Thank you for making my first Undertale chapter story such a hit. You all rock! :)**

 **newbienovelistRD: Me too. :)**

 **Shayotita: :)**

 **TabbyCat: Me too. :)**

 **Myra the Dovahkiin: Thank you, Amigo. And yes, sadly it is. But I'm glad you enjoyed the story. :)**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
